


Rewind

by fallengodtier



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallengodtier/pseuds/fallengodtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru Kiyotaka wants desperately to rewind to the start of his short-lived happiness. A despair-inducing one-shot. Takes place shortly after the second trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

Ishimaru Kiyotaka wrapped a towel tightly around his waist. He stared down at his feet, hands clenched at his sides. After a deep breath, he gazed up at the door to the sauna.  
Last time he was here, he hadn’t bothered to pause in front of the door. Kiyotaka was seized by regret. Now he wished he had paused, because shouldn’t one pause before their life changes? He should have savored that pivotal moment. Though nothing truly changed into a few hours later, it was in here that it did, that someone would come to mean the world to him. Kiyotaka’s eyes filled with tears.  
Aniki...Why…  
Kiyotaka placed his right hand on the doorknob. That someone was gone now; the happiness replaced by overwhelming grief. It hurt like hell to remember, but he couldn’t bring himself to forget. He couldn’t forget even if he wanted to; every room – no, every tile on the floor in this god-forsaken place – reminded Kiyotaka of him.  
He opened the door, a wave of heat welcoming him. He sat in the same exact spot he had a few days ago. After a moment, he turned his head to face the spot on his right.  
Kiyotaka had never been the most creative or imaginative student, yet he could see Oowada Mondo sitting next to him clearly when he closed his eyes.  
“You know, since you are still wearing your clothes, your loss will be quite understandable.”  
“Loss yer ass!”  
It was as if his aniki was right next to him, as if Kiyotaka truly had managed to rewind to that night. Then he became aware of how loud his voice, of the silence that followed his every statement, of how sad the whole charade was. He heard the soft plink of a tear hitting the bench.  
“Aniki, why?!”  
He had asked that to Mondo and then to himself again and again. There were so many why’s he wanted to know the answer to, and none that he could. The one he wanted answered the most at the moment was, “why did you have to go?”  
***  
Kiyotaka had gone to Mondo’s room after the execution. He wanted – no, needed – to see him again, to feel his muscular arm around his shoulders, to hear his booming laugh, to scold him for swearing too much – and he couldn’t. Through the fog of grief, Kiyotaka reasoned that being in Mondo’s room might make it feel as if the latter was still alive, as if he could walk in and curse at Kiyotaka for entering his room uninvited and without permission.  
Mondo’s room looked similar to Kiyotaka’s, besides the unmade bed and various items scattered around the floor. Kiyotaka was hit by an urge to fix the bed and pick the items up off the floor, but stopped himself; it wouldn’t be Aniki’s room anymore if it was orderly.  
Before he thought about what he was doing, Kiyotaka was lying face forward on Mondo’s bed. The bed had his scent, his Aniki’s scent; his Aniki had spent his last night in this bed, and now…  
A wave of grief overwhelming him, he clutched Mondo’s pillow. He took a deep breath, which came out as a sob that shook his entire body. He pulled the blankets out from under him, and brought them up to his chin. It took him a long time to fall asleep, loud sobs breaking the silence as Mondo’s scent hit him with his every breath.  
***  
The soft plink-plink of his tears and the hiss of the sauna’s steam were the only sounds he could hear now. He tried to conjure the sound of Mondo’s laugh, the way the latter’s body slightly shook when he laughed, but he failed. He had wanted to rewind, to return to the start of his short-lived happiness, to his beloved Aniki, yet he couldn’t. Kiyotaka’s agonized wail echoed around the sauna.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a rut with writing for a while, so it's nice to have finally written something, though it broke my heart to do so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
